


It's never too late

by shojobell



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Break Up, College/University, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy, Happy Ending, Kissing, Make Up, college age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell
Summary: Syaoran and Sakura are now in college, attending different schools, and Sakura thinks the long-distance won't work again. She breaks up with him but soon comes to realize her mistake.
Relationships: Kinomoto Sakura/Li Syaoran
Kudos: 9





	It's never too late

Syaoran wasn't the sort to eat junk food. At least not in the way he was now. He was trying to fill the void of his broken heart with food and it wasn't doing too much good. His stomach was aching a bit. He lays back against the couch of his dorm room, sighing. 

He couldn't believe it. His relationship with Sakura...

The urge to puke was becoming more appealing. 

"Syaoran! I'm here!" Meiling's chipper voice sounds as she enters his room. Syaoran does his best to not groan out loud. He can't handle his cousin right now.

But as she looked around, her expression became more concerned. His room looked like a hurricane had blown through. She had never remembered him to be messy. And the contains and wrappers of food surrounding his couch was definitely worrisome.

"Syaoran, what's wrong?" She asks while crossing the threshold to approach him.

He just shakes his head sadly. "I don't even know, Meiling..."

"Somethings wrong, I can tell. You aren't usually like this, Syaoran." Meiling pushes away the chip bag from the cushion to sit down beside him. 

He doesn't respond.

"Won't you tell me what's going on?"

"...Sakura broke up with me."

"SHE WHAT"

Syaoran flinches at the intensity of Meiling tone. "M-Meiling.."

"TELL ME SYAORAN. I WILL FLY OVER TO JAPAN TO KNOCK SOME SENSE INTO-"

"Meiling, please!" 

Meiling breathes in to calm herself down. 

"She didn't think the long-distance would work out. I don't know how long we'll both be in university for with my course of study and-"

"That is ridiculous, Syaoran! You two have dealt with long-distance before. What if she finds someone.. else?"" Meiling asks. 

"Then I'll just have to-"

"No, Syaoran! You have a fighter, you have to fight for her!" She takes hold of his shoulders to shake him

"Meiling!"

* * *

"Are you going to see someone new?" Chiharu asks her friend. They were sitting together in a cafe just outside of the campus of their school.

Sakura shrugs. "I honestly just want to focus on my studies. Things have just been hard. We're so far apart, going to different schools, our schedules so different.." Sakura sighs at her own words, knowing she making up excuses. 

"I get it, Sakura-chan. Things are changing, we're all in college now. We're deciding what we want to do with the rest of our lives." Chiharu replies quietly.

"How about we go shopping after we've had lunch?" Tomoyo pipes up with a sad smile. 

Sakura glances at her, then darts her eyes away. She nods. "Yeah, sounds good."

* * *

Syaoran stays holed up in his dorm room. He doesn't feel like doing anything. He had initially tried to do other things to preoccupy his mind. Video games, TV shows, his homework, really anything. But he just was feeling too sad to focus on it. If Sakura truly didn't want to be with him, as much as it hurt to think it, then he'd just have to deal with it but that was easier said than done. 

Christmas was just around the corner, too. When he had decided to go shopping after realizing he didn't have any food one morning. The decorations and lights and music was everywhere.

He went in and out as quickly as he could, muttering a "Merry Christmas" to the cashier when they had said it to him. 

Syaoran's phone lights up with text messages as he walks back. Some are from Meiling, a few from his sisters, one from his Mother asking how he was doing, and other various questions that he didn't have the heart to reply to.

While he appreciated their concern, he just wanted to be alone. 

* * *

Being truly apart in every sense of the word was killing her.

What made it all the harder was that Christmas was soon approaching. Everyone around her was excitedly talking about their holiday plans after school exams. All Sakura could do was nod with a fake happy smile.

She tried to throw herself into her studies as she had said before. It was difficult. Her mind would often drift to thinking about Syaoran.

Her phone on her desk lights up and she picks it up. A text from Tomoyo.

"I'm coming over. I have something to tell you." It reads.

There's a knock on her door. She looks up and wonders briefly how Tomoyo got here so fast. 

Sakura gets up and answers. "You're here faster than I expected."

Tomoyo just smiles. "I have my ways. Anyway, may I come in?"

Sakura steps aside and Tomoyo walks in. She goes back to sitting at her desk while Tomoyo sits upon her unmade bed. 

She feels a bit self-conscious. "Sorry, I wasn't ready for company.."

"I've known you for many years, Sakura, it's fine." 

"Anyway, I wanted to come by because I've been talking with Meiling."

Sakura fidgets nervously. "R-Really? She doing okay?"

Tomoyo nods. "Yes... but Syaoran isn't doing so well."

Guilt filled Sakura's heart. "W-What?"

"Sakura, you two are supposed to be together. I don't know why you're just hurting yourself and him by doing this." 

Sakura shakes her head as tears form in her eyes. "B-Because-"

"You _can_ make it work." 

"B-But we're older now, Tomoyo, it's a fairytale to think-"

"Sakura you've been a Cardcaptor since you were ten," Tomoyo says with a smile, taking her friend's hands. "Go to him." 

* * *

Sakura nervously debates purchasing a ticket to Hong Kong. A part of her wants to so desperately, to see Syaoran again and apologize. Another part worries he would be too upset and not want to get back together.

She attends a Christmas Party hosted by Tomoyo. It's lavish and over the top in true Tomoyo fashion. She puts on her fake smile and enjoys the party as best she can.

Then Christmas is over in a blink of an eye and it's soon going to be New Years'. She's still on the fence about her choice. 

Sakura flops onto her bed, looking up at the ceiling and over at the dresser where the teddy bear Syaoran had given her sits. Her heart tinges with ache as she looks at it. How could she be so _stupid_? She only wants to be with Syaoran. Forever and always. She loves him so much and she's so stupid. She has to make things right again. 

Getting herself up, she finds her phone and pulls up an airline app to purchase a plane ticket.

* * *

She finds him amidst a celebration for New Year's Eve. The Fireworks are going off, the cheers are filling the air. Her breath comes out in puffs of white as she runs towards him. 

"Syaoran!!" 

He almost doesn't hear it. Thinking he must be imagining the sound of her voice. COuld it be? He turns around to see Sakura coming toward him.

"Sakura???" He tumbles back in surprise, gasping out loud. Was this is a dream??

Sakura places her hands on her knees, out of breath. 

Slightly recovering from his initial shock, he comes towards her. "What are you doing here? How did-"

Tears fill her green eyes. They fall down her face as she begins to explain. It comes out in a hush of words. "Plane. I flew on a plane to see you.. because I want to apologize. I'm so sorry, Syaoran. I was being so stupid thinking we couldn't make it work. It didn't make any sense and I was just making up excuses. If you can't forgive me, I'll understand but I just wanted to say-I could be too late-"

He doesn't let her finish, pulling her closer into his arms. She lets out a gasp.

"It's never too late..." He whispers into her ear. It makes Sakura shiver, gasping onto the back of his jacket. "I've missed you so much, Sakura"

"Syaoran-kun.." The sound of her voice saying his name makes him get chills. He gently moves her so he can gaze into her beautiful green eyes.

She looks back in awe. Her face becomes red when she sees his face draws nearer to hers. 

The moment his lips touch hers fireworks go off in her head with the real ones going off in the background. It feels so good to be kissing him again.

Sakura released the kiss, her face adorably rosy. "S-S-Syaoran.."

Syaoran hurriedly takes her hand, leading them away from the crowd. He had to get her someplace private as quickly as possible. 

"W-Where we going?" She asks trying to keep up with his stride. 

"We're going to ring in the New Year in a different way." He wiggles his brow.


End file.
